Floor grinders have many uses such as leveling or smoothing concrete surfaces, repairing damaged concrete slabs, eliminating undesired buildups on floors and the like such as rubber and grease and floor grinders have been in use for many years. Basically, such floor grinders have one or more rotating discs that are driven by a motor and the disc or discs and the motor are mounted on a wheeled cart that can be moved about by an operator through the use of an upward extending handle or the like. When two or four rotating discs are present, the paired rotating discs rotate in opposite directions to reduce vibrations and provide the operator with better control.
The rotating discs of such floor grinders have grinding inserts that fit into holders located on the underside of the rotating discs. Typically, such current grinding inserts are difficult and time consuming to install. Currently, it is common practice to use wood wedges and a hammer or similar tool to pound the wood wedge in place so that it holds or secures the grinder insert prior to starting the motor that causes the disc and the associated holders and inserts to rotate. This requires that the operator of the floor grinder carry an extra tool for pounding the wood wedges in place as well as the wood wedges and replacement wood wedges for those that get damaged. Moreover, as indicated, the process of installing the wood wedges is time consuming and it takes some skill on the part of the operator. Currently, the holders for the grinder inserts are different for the discs that rotate in different directions.
The present grinder disc, insert holder and insert assembly invention solves all of these problems associated with such previous grinder disc, holder and insert assemblies and allows the grinder inserts to be rapidly installed in their holders and rapidly replaced when it is necessary. The present grinder disc, insert holder and insert assembly invention also eliminates any need to carry and use expandable wood wedges and a hammer or other tool to install the wood wedges. With the present grinder disc, insert holder and insert assembly invention, little or no skill is required to place the grinder inserts in their holders and to remove the grinder inserts from their holders. The same grinder holders and grinder inserts can also be used with discs that rotate in both directions.